


World On A String

by Poemsingreenink



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: F/F, One of annalise’s horrible clients is horrible, Snarky fluff, baby shower hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 05:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5404580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poemsingreenink/pseuds/Poemsingreenink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laurel and Michaela have to keep one of Annalise's clients out of trouble while at a baby shower.  No one is amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	World On A String

Michaela’s pleasant smile was being tested. Years ago she’d taught herself all the right smiles. Practiced them in the mirror, alone in her room until she had an armory of easily accessible expressions. Quirking the right corner of her lip made her seem flirtatious. If she lifted her chin and pressed her chest out the smile became warm and inviting. A simple tilt of her head could make her look introspective, but add a dash of teeth and she turned just a little bit dangerous. 

Her pleasant smile was by far the one she reached for the most, and it was the first one she’d mastered. She’d close her lips, and have just the edges of her mouth tipped up while putting her full attention on whoever was in her sight. Aiden’s mother had even complimented it once, but Michaela was pretty sure the ‘closed lips’ part were what she was actually approving of. 

Still, a pleasant smile was an important tool to have if you wanted to rule the world someday. You didn’t need to mean it so long as other people believed it. She’d even timed herself once to see how long she could hold it before cracking. She’d have to look up what the end result had been later, because this baby shower was going to blow that time out of the water, and she liked keeping track of her accomplishments. 

Michaela’s face hurt, and if she had to pretend to be enthralled by one more pack of colorful onesies she was going to scream. She needed to stand. She needed to pee, and god she needed her glass to be full of something other than water if this slow torture lasted much longer.

Annalise’s most recent client, Nancy Donahough, was across the room, trying to get by Laurel who was the only thing standing between her and a table full of expensive liquor. Their job was simple. Keep drunk driving Nancy sober for exactly 24 hours, after which they could deliver her to the court room, and let Annalise argue why it wasn’t her fault that she’d crashed into the side of a commuter bus killing three passengers. 

Nancy looked about as interested in her pregnant sister’s gift opening shenanigans as Michaela felt. Laurel looked as tired as Michaela’s pleasant smile which probably meant Michaela’s shift as liquor guardian was coming soon. 

Laurel batted away the hand that was reaching around her for one of the glasses, and Nancy’s expression went thunderous. Her hand lashed out again, quick as a snake just as a ribbon snapped under pregnant sister’s perfectly manicured fingernail. The entire room shrieked with glee which covered the sound of the slap. 

“That’s another one Beth!” someone called out. “Hope you and Howard are prepared for twins!”

A shallow cut appeared across Laurel’s right cheek. Michaela spotted a glint of sparkle on Nancy’s finger which explained it, and she flinched when Laurel probed the cut streaking the tiny spot of blood across her face. 

Michaela gracefully stood. Her heels clicked against the polished wood floor as she made her way to the table. She had maybe five seconds before Laurel did something she wouldn’t regret, but that would make Annalise furious. 

With her back to the rest of the shower guests, Michaela put a hand on Nancy’s arm where the long sleeve of her dress hid a collection of cuts and bruises. Michaela smiled and squeezed. 

“Do that again, and I will put you over this table,” Michaela said softly. “We can say any new injuries were sustained during the car crash. It’ll help your case, and my boss will be grateful for the extra foothold.” 

There was a line of stitches across Nancy’s stomach that Michaela knew would rip with just a little provocation. She felt a little sick at the image that appeared in her brain. Spots of blood blooming across the center of Nancy’s yellow dress like poppies. She furiously shoved the image away, and made her smile bright and sharp, her face as lovely and dangerous as the sun. 

“Go back over there, and sit by your mother who is so kindly paying the best lawyer in Philadelphia to keep you out of jail.” 

Nancy jerked away. She smoothed her hair and her dress, and then crossed the room to do as Michaela said. Someone had also practiced their smile in the mirror. 

“I hate her,” Laurel said through gritted teeth. 

“Annalise or Nancy?” Michaela asked. 

“Both.” 

Michaela took Laurel by the hand, and led her into the hallway. 

“We need to keep watch,” Laurel protested trying to pull away.

“I can see the whole room from here,” Michaela said. “Now let me see that.” 

She examining the cut carefully, reaching over to take both of Laurel’s hands in hers as she did. Laurel waited patiently, starring back at Michaela with her large blue eyes. Michaela had never been all that fond of blue eyes, but Laurel’s were warm and soft. Staring into them made her feel like she was eight again, lying on her back and drowning in a cloudless summer sky. 

Laurel broke the spell when she tried to turn around and check on the liquor table. 

“She isn’t there,” Michaela reassured. “And you don’t need stitches, but go find a first aid kit and disinfect it. Who knows where Nancy’s diamond has been.” 

Another cheer went up behind them as pregnant sister snapped a teal ribbon in two. 

“I don’t want children,” Laurel said, suddenly. 

Michaela kissed the other woman’s uncut cheek, her nose and then her lips. 

“I only want one, but there will be a nanny involved.” 

Laurel closed the distance and nosed her way under Michaela’s jaw. “I loved my nanny!” 

Lips skimmed Michaela's pulse point and she squirmed, but tipped her head back. She made a note to check for lipstick stains when they were done. 

“Really?” 

“Do you think I’d be this normal if my mother raised me?” 

Michaela hummed softly, but didn’t comment. Where Laurel's mother failed she was confident she could succeed.

"Laurel, tell me something you want.” 

A chorus of awws and cooing sounds drifted in from the other room, and Michaela rolled her eyes. There was no way that many women were genuinely excited about baby bottles.

Laurel pressed hard against her, demanding the return of her attention. “I want to change the world.”

Michaela kissed her. She slid her tongue past Laurel’s lips, and pressed her thumbs into the palms of the other woman's hands. When she finally pulled away, she spared Nancy a glance before pressing her forehead to Laurel’s warmed one. 

“I want to rule it.” 

Laurel laughed. “Your smile just got so bright.” 

From over Laurel’s shoulder Michaela saw Nancy take a full glass of wine from one of the other guests. She gave Laurel’s hands one last squeeze before letting her go. 

“Come on. Back to work.”


End file.
